


Curiosity

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies, Exploration, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Gift Fic, Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Prompt Fic, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for <b>Hilarious Harlequinn</b> of <b>Tumblr</b>. Inspired by <i>Young Justice</i> episode 216, <a href="http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Complications">Complications</a>.  Cheshire Cat exploits an unguarded moment to indulge her developing curiosity about Miss Martian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hilarious Harlequinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hilarious+Harlequinn).



> Written for **Femslash February**. Based on February 17th's **Smutty List** prompt, [Cold](http://lyraeon.tumblr.com/post/42066911827).
> 
> My first-ever femslash. Be gentle.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning** : un-beta'd.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Young Justice_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.

She supposed it was okay, in the context of things – namely the facts that the camera had been rendered unusable during their scuffle, the room was locked and everyone else was out cold.  No one would see her to question her – or try to stop her.

She replaced her blade in its sheath and kneeled on the floor next to the unconscious alien.  Cheshire Cat had disregarded her late sister's team mate until more recent events forced her to take notice.  The freckled, green-skinned alien had the look of a teenaged wallflower that belied calm and collected power.  Without the inhibitor in place around Miss Martian’s neck, Cheshire was sure she would not be doing what she was about to do.

She nevertheless reached out cautiously until her fingertips made contact with the alien flesh of the Martian’s throat.  It felt like normal human skin.  Why had Cheshire expected something scaly, and perhaps _cold?_  As her mind analyzed and categorized she found her fingers wandering down to the boundary of the costume’s modest neckline before pulling her hand away with a sigh.

Curiosity demanded further exploration, which for Cheshire Cat meant that the unconscious body be divested of its uniform.  Unfortunately there was no time for that.  Their location was under fire; Black Manta was lying in a heap on the floor only a few feet away, and his son was in a catatonic state on the bed.  Someone was either going to come to or blow through the door, or both, any second. 

So, Cheshire concluded, an abridged exploration, for now, would have to suffice.

She raised her mask and leaned over until her lips made contact with the alien’s, her tongue darting out for the requisite sample.  Then Cheshire pulled back a little, her mind again analyzing and categorizing.  She found the alien’s taste to be, well, alien -- like nothing she’d ever experienced, Cheshire was sure.  And those lips – soft, supple, _inviting_ … 

And definitely _not cold_. 

Unnecessarily pleased with her discovery and having decided it was worth the risk, Cheshire lowered her face again to get a better taste.  She only had time for one more lick of the unconscious alien’s sweet mouth, however; a sound in the room indicated it was time to get back to business. 

Cheshire Cat lowered her mask, then sprang from the floor and unsheathed her weapon, ready to pounce.


End file.
